Who Wants to Die?
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yugi creates a group called "Who Wants to Die?" for those who want to take their life. What Yugi finds are the very kids who made his High School life a living nightmare.


**I was listening to the song Hero and decided on writing this story. This actually had been on my mind for a while, then I forgot it, then it came back. All you need to know is that there is a murderer who plots to kill a group of kids of Domino High and only one hero can change the lives of many. Confused? Read the story and I think you'll get the idea. Review please!**

Yugi Moto- Leader

Dear Journal,

my name is Yugi Moto, the kid who lives at the Game Shop, at least that's the only title I'm known for. I sent out invitations to the school to meet me inside that broken house at Well Avenue. You know that broken house that looks as old as my grandpa? That's the one! Anyways, we're supposed to be keeping journals and telling our stories about why we decided to join this club.

I guess I have to make another paragraph. I'm still trying to remember my grammar. I knew I should've been paying attention! Anyways, my story begins during the school day. I usually wake up at six, dress myself in my uniform, get some toast, then make my way to school. I take the bus, since I'm known for getting my ass handed by bullies, like Joey and Tristan.

As I was saying, I was going on the bus and staring at the window. Nobody usually bothers me or sits by me, except for Tea. She did eventually come and sit right next to me. I've had a crush on her since childhood, but she never noticed me. Nobody ever notices me. I guess because I'm too short. My grandpa and mom say otherwise.

I entered into the school and noticed Hanaski. I said "hi" to him. Like this:

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Hanaski replied, then continued passing by. I wish I wasn't invisible.

"Hey shrimp!" Joey smirked. I guess I spoke too soon. I found myself slammed against the lockers. My face was painted there as I barely tried to breathe through my nose. "I hope you got the answers to our homework from yesterday!"

"I can't do that! It's cheating!" I replied muffling from my face painted on the lockers before my small body was thrown on the tiled floor and kicked in the process. I think that might've left a bruise. "Please... leave me alone!"

"Not until you give me your answers!" Joey threatened before I numbly shook my head and felt his kick again. This time, my head banged against the lockers.

"OK! OK! HERE!" I cried as he rummaged through my stuff and retrieved my homework. "Just please bring it back when you're done!"

"Hmph," Joey replied in a humph before he snatched my homework and left down the halls. I felt so stupid! How could I let him do this to me? It's no wonder I don't have a girlfriend!

My day slowly turned from bad to worse when I made it to Home Room. I tried to rewrite my three subjects of homework in thirty minutes. I was sick and mad at Joey for stealing my hours of work and not bothering to give it back. I knew he was finished copying them. He was leaning back in his chair relaxed and sleeping.

Everyone seemed to be just dandy while I was stuck here doing three hours of homework. I couldn't even finish my second subject when the bell rang for my first hour class. I hate my life!

I rushed and crammed my papers and stuff into my book bag. I then, ran out of the class and managed to run into Seto from behind. He turned his head and gave a death glare at me.

"S-S-Sorry, I was just... I'll..." I muttered.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH THAN THE LIKES OF YOU!" Seto shouted before walking out the door. I shook in fear, then brushed it off before hurrying to my next class.

I couldn't turn in my History homework. Luckily, my teacher is easy-going and I had a reputation for turning in my homework on time. She let me turn in my homework the next day and not take any points off. I was thankful for that, but there was still English class work and Mr. Stern was not one to take lightly.

My next class didn't have homework, so I was able to use that time to finish my English and Science, or tried to. The bell rang before I could finish my English Work. Luckily, it was lunch and I decided to use this time to finish my work. Unfortunately, the lab was closed and Mr. Stern expected it printed, but I decided the handwork was better than nothing.

As I made my way to the line, Tristan grabbed me by the collar with a threat on his face. I shook in fear, knowing he was going to do his worst.

"I need five bucks, Moto!" Tristan demanded.

"B-B-But that's my lunch money. I-I-I can share my lunch if you want," I offered. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to cut it for Tristan. He slammed be against the wall and took out the lunch money, which was five dollars. He then dropped me and made his way to the line for his lunch. "Shit!"

I slowly made my way to the shady tree where I always ate with a growling stomach. I felt so helpless and upset and hungry. Tea did offer me an apple, but I refused it. I didn't want her to give up her lunch for me. She already had problems of her own. She did let me lean against her. That made me feel a little better, I suppose. That is until Trudge decided to ruin it.

"LOOK! IT'S THE LOVE BIRDS THE BEAUTY AND THE MIDGET!" Trudge mocked and everyone laughed. I was more angry than ever.

"Trudge, you are so immature!" Tea glared before I ran off and cried in the boy's room. I couldn't take it anymore! This always happened everyday: Joey bullying me and taking my homework, Tristan taking my money, Seto being an ass, and Trudge making my life more of a living hell! I just wanted this whole day to just _go away!_

I decided that crying wasn't going to help me, especially since the bell rang and lunch was over. I made my way to English class, only to realize I forgot to finish my English homework and left it unfinished. I explained to my teacher that 'someone' stole my homework, not said who, because I didn't want to be a rat.

"Sounds like laziness to me. There is no excuses for this, Mr. Moto. That's an F!" Mr. Stern told me.

"Please, Mr. Stern. I promise I'll finish my homework by tomorrow. I'm begging you, please!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to learn to be more responsible. That's an F."

That was all I could do. My life had just turned from bad to worse and not even Tea could make my day better. She ruined it by making me a laughing stock throughout the whole school. Then again, I suppose it wasn't completely her fault. She was only trying to cheer me up and Trudge just decided to be a jackass. I started feeling bad about thinking that.

I decided to go home and hopefully things will turn out better. Then again, I'm always wrong. My mom told me to talk to her in the Living Room. She said something like this: "Yugi, your grades are falling, you never talk to me anymore, and you're always off to your room. Is this about your father?" and bla bla bla. This only made me feel even more sick. I told her to leave me alone and that I needed time to myself.

I was not strong enough to care for myself. I was invisible among my peers and those who do notice me just beat me up on a daily basis. I just wanted to cry! I just wanted this whole day to end! I was sick of the countless times of crying and worrying about other peoples' problems. The thought of death came to my mind, but it seemed crazy. I mean suicide was almost as crazy as a mental patient, but I did wish for it. Though, I couldn't die by myself, my corpse being alone in the soil. That's why I printed a flier and created this team. This team is called: Who Wants to Die?

Joey Wheeler- Assistant

I suck at English, so I'm not gonna even bother with grammer shit. I guess it's cool Yugi made me Assistant. Usually, he's my assistant, but after we all met, the group voted me as assistant. Maybe because of my popularity or my good looks. Who knows? But anyways, my day goes by usual. Wake up, Dad on the couch drunk and knocked like a light, Ma never bothers calling me, and the house smelling like dog shit. I swear, pigs live here and it smells like Budweiser crap. Which is why I left home right away after I woke up.

I go with Tristan and eat breakfast at school. He steals money from other kids that have the most perfect lives: family, a sober father, and a mom that says hi and cooks breakfast every damn morning. Though, for me I make my own money by hard work and buy my own breakfast. We talked about football and shit. Nothing new to your adverage day.

Tristan was asking me about homework saying, "did you get English done?" and I'm like, "not really, because I work till three in the morning and Dad don't care two shits about it." which is true. He wouldn't care if I died tomorrow, I swear! In fact, my life would be better if I was dead. The only thing keeping me here is my sis Serenity. She was sick and needed my support. Anyways, I decided to jack some of Yugi's homework and copy it. It wouldn't hurt him if I gave it back. Of course, he said no, but I needed an A more than he did anyways. Oh shit, I forgot to give it back! Oh well!

As soon as English came, Mr. Stern gave me this shit look on his face and accused me of cheating. What kind of ass does he think he is? I mean I did 'cheat', but for a good cause. Nobody gives a f*** about me anyways. Even Tristan wouldn't care if I was dead or alive. He only hangs around me because I saved his life one time. It was no big deal really. Mr. Stern isn't the only one who doesn't give a rat's ass, all my teachers don't give a rat's ass. They keep going "bla bla bla your a lowlife scum bla bla bla don't your parents teach you anything bla bla bla." They're always the same I tell ya!

At least my day became a little brighter by making fun of Yugi and Tea at lunch. That was fun! Still, Trudge can be such an ass sometimes. I mean what was the point of that really? I guess I should've stopped it, but still, it was funny.

I came home and my dad started bitching again. He threw his beer bottle at me for the thousanth time in a row and I had to dodge it and run to my room. Last time I fought with him, he raped me till I bled. I'm glad sis doesn't live here. My Ma called and told me Serenity was waiting for my call. "Shit!" I told her I completely forgot and I did with two full time jobs. She started ranting about how Serenity needed a supporting brother and not one who shits on his responsibilities. I told her I was doing the best I can and there was alot on my plate. Our fight went on for an hour and a half and finally I hung up. I think she called again, but I don't know. I never bothered checking my caller ID. Anyways, I began slamming my closet door and punching the wall, leaving a gaping hole. My life was a total ass. I decided that since my sister didn't need my support due to my 'lack of responsibilities' as my Ma puts it, I thought killing myself was decided. I got out my pistol and marched out the door the next morning and looked for a dark place. On the way I found an ad that read "Who Wants to Die? Email at..." well I can't reveal what email it is. That's a secret. I emailed and given the location to find out Yugi was the one behind this. Now why would that little shit want to kill himself? I mean I have a better reason than him!

Seto Kaiba- Publisher

My name is Seto Kaiba and I was voted to publish these stories of these suicidal geeks, who want to commit suicide for some dumb reason. I suppose I'm just as guilty, since I actually got Yugi's stupid flier and decided to die with a bunch of nerds. Still, I have a good reason!

The reason is simple: it's because _my life sucks_.

I wake up every morning at 5:00 A.M. to make my brother Mokuba breakfast and prepare him for school. Since I also have school, I have to do work while in school. My father already committed suicide, so he left all his dirty work to me. It's not easy! These pathetic morons have no idea what I have to go through!

At Home Room, I took the time and liberty to pay my bills before Kaiba Corporation opened, which was at 9:00 precise. I have Rolland make sure that everything is ship shape until I return from school, while I have to pay bills and finish important projects during my school times. My bills were demanding payment for thousands of dollars and I'm not gonna even say the price! I had to be at a pace before my house gets taken and Mokuba and I have to live on the streets.

Girls kept flirting with me and Wheeler's snoring wasn't making my life any easier. I couldn't even get my bills done before the bell. The teacher kept nagging on me to leave.

"Mr. Kaiba, the bell has rung. You must get to your next class," my Home Room Teacher said.

"Just a second, I have a home to run," I replied sternly. My electricity bill wasn't even paid when the teacher shut the computer right in my face.

"Mr. Kaiba, _leave now!_"

I shook my fist and scrunched my lips. This excuse for a teacher had no idea who she was messing with. I held my tongue and packed my laptop into my case. I left on my way and felt a huge shove behind me. It was that stupid midget Yugi Moto. I noticed he was scribbling to get his homework done during Home Room. He was nothing, but a lazy excuse for a moron. I got my homework done and turn it in everyday. I did curse out at him. Not sure what I said, but it was the only way to get my frustration out from that dumb teacher, who just decided to let my bills slip.

I suppose I shouldn't be mad at the kid. I mean it wasn't his fault that the teacher decided to be a bitch. Luckily, I finished my email in my next class. Though, I still had investors to talk with and deals to make. My job was important everywhere I went. Sometimes I envy the students here. This lasted through lunch.

I noticed Yugi being mocked by the student body. I was busy, of course, and decided not to do anything about it. Still, if that were Mokuba, I would be getting off my chair at that moment and stand up to them. I kinda felt bad for the kid. He even cried in the bathroom. I suppose I should've comforted the kid, but I had more important business to attend to. Compared to Yugi, I had a brother to raise and a company to support.

I returned home and began my meeting with my employers to explain my project. Though, my world turned upside down when the Big Five decided to sell the company to Industrial Illusions, due to the stocks piling up. I tried to tell them that we could do this on our own, but they threatened to go on strike and that's exactly what they did. I couldn't take my life anymore! This was my worst nightmare. I couldn't run a company with a twelve-year-old, I'm seventeen for crying out loud!

There was nothing I could do. Nothing to help me support my company and my brother. I kept having that nightmare swimming inside my head until I saw this flier advertising a club called _"Who Wants to Die?"_ It seemed crazy, but maybe it would be better if I didn't exist at all. My life was going down anyways. I emailed by the email address given, then met at this broken house that looked to be the home of scums, only to find a bunch of suicidal nerds who, like me, want to kill themselves.

Hanaski Tomoya- Member

Hi, I'm Hanaski Tomoya. I've always been invisible for years. I mean I know there are others like me, like Yugi, but he has Tea Garner. I've got nobody. I mean, don't get me wrong, Yugi said 'hi' to me, but he was probably being nice and cheerful. He usually is. I noticed him pacing on his homework during Home Room. I knew that Joey probably stole his work again. I wanted to help, but I was never the smartest guy and it would've been pointless.

The bell rang and I decided to go to my classes like usual. Nobody pays attention to me and why would they bother? I'm just a stupid comic book nerd. Nobody would bother listening to me. That's why I couldn't help Yugi when he was being mocked in front of the whole school. Nobody would listen to me. They would throw me in the locker. I also felt guilty for not making him better when he ran to the bathroom and cried. I was just too afraid.

I returned home and waited for Dad to return. He had been separated from Mom for years and promised to visit me today. At least things were looking up! I was excited. I waited and waited. I kept myself busy by reading Zombire comic books, but hours passed and Dad never came.

"Where's Dad?" I asked Mom.

"I... I don't know, honey," Mom replied.

HE PROMISED! He promised he wouldn't ditch me this time! He promised he would come! Nobody notices me, not even my own father! I ran to my room with my mom shouting my name. I ignored her and cried in my room. She did try to call me, but I told her to go away. I hated that my dad broke his promise. He never bothers to come see me! Nobody sees me or cares. I reached for the knife under my pillow and let the pain seep through my veins as the blade cut through the skin. It felt so good. This was my way of marking my pain and it made me a little better.

I found a flier the next morning called "Who Wants to Die?" I had nothing better to do and since nobody cares about me me, I'm better off dying with people who do. I emailed Yugi (I didn't know at first) and he gave me the location. We voted Joey Wheeler as Assistant and Seto Kaiba as Publisher. Anyways, that's why I joined this club.

Trudge Ushio- Member

I'm the hall monitor of the school, whom everyone fears. It's been my dream to be the officer of the law. It's fun and I love to see the looks on those who fear me. I feel refreshed when having this power. Sometimes I abuse it, but who wouldn't?

My father expects me to wake up at five, like usual. Mom cooks breakfast for me and I get myself ready for school. Father expects everything out of me and I intend to make it. I've got everything I ever want: a family, a girlfriend who loves me, and the school at my feet. Who would anybody not want?

At least that's what I thought I had. My Father and Mom told me this morning that they were getting a divorce. I could not believe it! I knew they had financial problems and Dad did cheat on Mom, but they forgave and forgot. They couldn't do this to me! Not while I was a Senior in High School! This was my moment of glory and now it was falling apart: a broken family. No, this couldn't be right!

I avoided the other hall monitors, who didn't bother caring. I watched all the other kids laughing and talking. Their lives were just plain fine! _I_ was under them now. I couldn't let that happen! I then saw Yugi being harassed by Joey. It made me smile to see someone else being threatened for once. I shouldn't have to suffer alone!

I used this school day to punish more kids for no reason and even mocking Yugi at lunch. The kid deserved it for not asking that Tea girl out on a date. At least now I'm doing him a favor. Of course, the girl made a rude nasty comment over my mockery. Who cares? Yugi could cry a river and just get over it!

My girlfriend Tiffany and I got into a fight during lunch. She hated the fact that I was being _"immature"_ to a sophomore boy. I rolled my eyes. She was probably on her once a month deal. What struck me was when she said "we're through!" That bitch dumped me! Can you believe that? First my parents separate, now my girlfriend! My whole world was falling apart and going down the drain.

I drove home and ate my supper. My mom made this stupid ass, "I know this is hard for you, honey, but it is for the best and bla bla bla"

"Oh, so separating and making my high school Senior High life a living hell is 'for the best'? This was my moment of glory and you both f***ing ruined it! Thanks alot!" I yelled. Father sent me to my room.

I laid on my bed and squeezed my pillow. This day just couldn't get any worse. I wanted to end this! I wanted to end my life, then they would be sorry they ever ruined my moment of glory! I had a pistol hung up in my room. I smiled at the thought of it and walked up to my closet to take it. Now, I just needed a place to die. It couldn't be here. They would take me to the hospital and revive me.

I found an ad the next day reading "Who Wants to Die?" and thought this club would be perfect! Not only would I be mourned by my parents, but by the public. This could be national news!

Tristan Taylor- Member

Why do I want to die? I don't know really. My life has been messed up since my dad raped me at three years old. Mom didn't care shit about that. I just ran away and lived with my sister, also raped and gave birth to her and Dad's newborn child. She pretty much raised both of us for the past few years. I never told a soul about Jouji's real father, it'd just be too painful. I never told Joey or anyone, until now.

I go to school, like usual, and get some money from the other kids. I'm like Robin Hood! Steal from the rich and give to the poor, like me. I'm so broke, my sis and I have barely any food in the fridge and I couldn't keep a job to save my life. Joey's probably more lucky than me. At least his father didn't rape Serenity and make her become a mother of his child. Joey's also the only one who somewhat understands me, even though I don't tell him about my life. If I'm sad and tell no reason why, Joey is there for me. He's the only one keeping me alive.

Joey and I have been friends since Middle School. He saved me from a gang of thugs and we've been tight ever since. I sometimes look to him to make me better when my life goes down.

I got some lunch money from Yugi and joined up with Joey. He had been having trouble getting his homework done with his two jobs and shit. I then heard Trudge mocking Yugi for his crush with Tea. I just had to laugh at that. Though, I kinda felt bad for the kid. He just ran up and cried.

"Think we shouldn't have laughed?" I asked Joey.

"Who cares! He'll get over it," Joey muttered. I could tell he felt bad too.

My life continued to turn bad when we got home and Sis was crying over the bills. We barely managed to get any electricity. She was also giving me shit about stealing money from other people and getting D's on my report card. We argued and argued, then I couldn't take it and marched into my room to call Joey. He'd make me better, or at least I thought he would.

The line was busy for a while, then when Joey finally answered he yelled, "I SAID DON'T EVER F*** WITH ME ABOUT SERENITY, MA!" then hung up. I stopped after that. Then I took my fist and punched through the glass window. My sis heard it and ran up to calm me down and patch me up. My friend was gone. My world was gone. This wasn't fair!

I saw the ad the next day about a club called "Who Wants to Die" and I decided that if I was to die, then perhaps this _better place_ I go to will take my suffering away.

Everyone

Everyone in the group _Who Wants to Die?_ read each of their journals. It was printed and published with Seto Kaiba's help. They all sat in a circle with some sort of weapon. Joey, Tristan, and Trudge had a pistol, Yugi and Hanaski had a knife, and Seto had a needle shot that would instantly kill him with one dose on the neck. Everyone had agreed that they all had a reason to take their own life.

"And I thought my life sucked," Trudge muttered.

"_All_ our lives suck!" Seto said plainly.

"Who cares? There's nothing we could've done to change it!" Tristan argued.

"Yes there is!" Hanaski yelled. "W-We could've stopped Trudge from making fun of Yugi. Afterall, Tea was making him better after what Joey and Tristan did!"

"I'm f***ing poor! Where do you expect me to get money to get food on the table?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"I told ya I would share my food," Yugi said.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Tristan shouted at Yugi.

"Tristan, you ass! If Yugi offered me food, I would've taken it! At least I make my own shit, while you just steal from other people!" Joey argued.

"Look who's talking! You stole Yugi's work and if you hadn't of done it, he wouldn't have got a f***ing F! You're so selfish, Man!"

"You're selfish and greedy!"

"You're both selfish! At least I never stole or cheated! I did my work and I turned it in and I buy my own damn lunch!" Seto argued.

"But you're leaving your brother with nobody to care for him. If you kill yourself, your brother will be back in the orphanage eating fish bones for breakfast!" Trudge replied as Seto glared at him.

"Says to the guy who prances around and thinks that killing himself with give him _glory_!"

"It will and my folks will feel sorry they every ruined my..."

"_My, me, I,_ that's all you EVER say, you moron! What do you call that, _Officer_?"

Trudge couldn't answer that. Seto gave a good point. All Trudge ever cared was for himself and now that his life was going down, he just wanted to kill himself to get what he wanted. How would that help?

"I think we all were selfish," Yugi finally said as everyone turned to face him. "Nobody cared about me and all I've been thinking was that I was invisible when Tea had been with me since kindergarten. The same can go for Hanaski, Seto, Joey, Tristan, or even Trudge."

"He's right," Tristan agreed before a sigh escaped him and he picked up his pistol. "So, how should we do this?"

"I don't know. In fact, I don't want to die anymore," Hanaski said with a small smile. "My life sucks, but I think I can move on with some help."

"I think I can too," Joey said.

"I suppose," Tristan agreed.

"Hm, I guess I could live without my folks feeling sorry for me," Trudge decided.

"And over my dead body will I let Mokuba into foster care or go back to that damn orphanage," Seto said before throwing the needle out the broken window.

"Actually..." Yugi said as a small smile appeared over his lips. "I don't feel like dying either. I think I want to live."

"Don't we all?" Trudge asked as everyone laughed.

"Then how about instead of killing each other we help each other?" Hanaski suggested as everyone gave glances. "I mean, we all have our bad days, sometimes everyday, but if we stick together, we can be strong enough to keep on living. What do you say?"

"We can work with Rich Boy, so he can get his runnin'," Joey thought.

"That would be nice if I can get a job to help support my sis and nephew," Tristan said as Seto showed a small smile.

"I'll fess up to Mr. Stern and tell him that it wasn't your fault. Maybe he can change that F," Joey offered as Yugi smiled and nodded.

"And my parents ruined my life too," Tristan told Trudge, who couldn't argue with him on that logic. "At least yours loves and cares for you. They're only doing what they think is best. I'm sure they'll try to save their marriage."

"I suppose," Trudge replied.

"And I just want a friend," Hanaski said.

"I think you already got that now," Yugi replied with a small smile.

Everyone smiled at one another, then nodded. What meat to be a suicidal attempted, ended up preventing it. Yugi attempted to kill himself along with five others who wanted to commit suicide, but one hero saved the day. This hero was _hope_. Whatever hope we have, it is the reason we keep on living.

**Didn't expect that did ya? Now, I will clarify that I've had suicidal thoughts before, but it was once and I never went to the point of cutting myself or attempting it. These characters' reasons and attempts of suicide are based off of the real life stories I've heard or read. There are other reasons and attempts than these, but they're the ones I've heard or experienced. I don't know if anyone would think of pulling off something like what Yugi did, I clearly doubt it, since it would draw attention and someone calling the police or something. Though, this draws a point that we can save ourselves from suicide or we can save others just by giving them a hand or being a friend. A long time ago, I used to think suicidal thoughts were thought by people who want attention or something, but it's caused by extreme stress by any means. They say that suicide can be prevented by talking with them and asking where they plan to make it and getting adult help and bla bla bla, but it can also be by being kind to everyone. Just sitting with someone can save his or her life. Only a few tell their plan to commit suicide or even show signs, but many can be a friend and love those they hate.**


End file.
